Runaway For Love And Life
by aliblewaunicorn
Summary: A gorgeous green eyed runaway.A depressed girl wanting to escape her dreary life in forks. what could happen. Follow their journey of love, life, frienship and discovering the true meaning of family. BXE, AXJ, EmXR. AH.AU.VERY OOC. p.s. Bella's not clumsy
1. Chapter 1

(BPOV)

I was sitting in my English class counting down the minutes until I'd have to go home. Of course school wasn't much better but at least I had Angela. I absolutely despised going home; all there was for me there was constant fighting with my dad when he wasn't out of town, and constant fighting over the phone with my mom.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I jumped when the last bell of the day rang. I gathered my crap and threw it haphazardly into my bag and left my class. Now, just because my parents seem to hate each other and I always get stuck in the middle doesn't mean they hate me. My father is a very rich FBI agent and bought me a car as a guilt gift for being gone so much. It's a 2008 silver Volvo C70 convertible and I love it.

I got in my car but didn't really feel like going home; no one would be there anyway. Charlie told me he would be gone for the week this morning so I didn't have to worry about getting home late.

After thinking about where I wanted to go I decided I wanted to go to the field that led to this little stream. It was really the only place I felt comfortable in the dreary town of Forks.

* * *

Twenty minutes later I was pulling into the parking lot of the field and shutting off my cars engine. I got out and started walking over to the stream and sat down. I stared blankly out in front of me.

"I have to get out of here. I need to leave Forks for good." I said quietly to myself.

"Why don't you then? What's stopping you?" said a velvety voice suddenly. I jumped up and turned around where I saw the most gorgeous guy ever.

"Who are you?' I asked

"Does it matter?"

"Well, I guess not. But it would be polite you know."

"I suppose you're right. My name's Edward."

"Bella"

"Well Bella, are you going to answer my question?" he asked

"Why don't I leave? What's stopping me? I'm not really sure to be honest." That's when I realized I had never seen this beautiful boy around before, and in a town as small as Forks everyone knows everyone.

"You know, I've never seen you around here before. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Chicago"

"Do you have a place to go?" I asked quietly

"Not really" he answered in what I thought was a rather blunt tone

"You could always stay at my place if you want to."

"I don't want to impose. Besides, wont your parents mind if you bring some random guy home?"

"Ha, please. My parents are divorced, so my mom lives in Miami and my dad's probably not even in the country right now."

"What do you mean not in the country?"

"Tell you what Edward, you come back to my place, you get settled, and I'll tell you my life's story if you tell me yours. Deal?" he deliberated silently for a minute before agreeing. Five minutes later we got to my car.

"Damn!" I heard Edward say, and I giggled slightly. It was amazing how comfortable I felt around him.

"Like what you see?" I asked with a small smile

"You have no idea" he said. I unlocked the car and opened my door.

"Get in"

"Yes ma'am" he said in a mock serious tone.

Once we were both in I took off going from 0 to 90 in a matter of seconds. A few minutes later we pulled up to my house and all I heard from Edward was him saying ".damn." under his breath


	2. Chapter 2

(EPOV)

I was wondering through the forest when I came across a small stream. I went past the tree line and saw a girl sitting by the edge of the water. Suddenly she started talking to herself.

"I have to get out of here. I need to leave Forks for good." She said quietly. I don't know what came over me but the sadness in her voice reminded me of myself before I left home, so I asked out loud.

"Why don't you then? What's stopping you?" she must have been surprised because she jumped suddenly. She turned around and I thought I had just died and gone to heaven. In front of me was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

"Who are you?' she asked

"Does it matter?" I wasn't quite sure I wanted her to know my name just yet. I wasn't worthy of having someone as beautiful and perfect as her know my name.

"Well, I guess not. But it would be polite you know." She had me there. It never really occurred to me that not telling her my name came across as rude.

"I suppose you're right. My name's Edward."

"Bella" Bella. It fit her perfectly

"Well Bella, are you going to answer my question?" I still wondered why, if she hated it here so much, she didn't leave.

"Why don't I leave? What's stopping me? I'm not really sure to be honest." She had a look of deep concentration on her face when she answered. God she was cute!

"You know, I've never seen you around here before. Where are you from?" she asked suddenly. I thought for a second. Lie or tell her the truth?

"I'm from Chicago," I decided on the truth.

"Do you have a place to go?" she asked quietly

"Not really" I answered in a rather blunt tone

"You could always stay at my place if you want to." Wow. She just met me and knows almost nothing about me and she's offering me a place to stay. Now I knew I didn't deserve her.

"I don't want to impose. Besides, wont your parents mind if you bring some random guy home?"

"Ha, please. My parents are divorced, so my mom lives in Miami and my dad's probably not even in the country right now."

"What do you mean not in the country?"

"Tell you what Edward, you come back to my place, you get settled, and I'll tell you my life's story if you tell me yours. Deal?" I thought about it for a minute. It didn't sound like too bad of a deal so I said yes.

We left and started going towards what I assumed was a parking lot. A couple of minutes later we got to her car. There was one word that came to mind then.

"Damn!" I heard Bella giggle slightly. It's official, Bella's giggle is one of my favourite sounds ever.

"Like what you see?" she asked with a small smile

"You have no idea" I said. I don't think she realized I was talking about more then the car.

"Get in" she said firmly. Reminding me a little of my jerk of a father. But I knew I wouldn't be reprimanded for joking around with her so it didn't other me.

"Yes ma'am" i said in a mock serious tone.

Once we were both in she took off going from 0 to 90 in a matter of seconds. A few minutes later we pulled up to a house that looked more like a mansion it was that big. I was so stunned by the sheer size of the house that I didn't even realize when I whispered ".damn." under my breath.

"Bella?" I asked slowly

"Yes?"

"How big is your…house, exactly?"

"Um… I think Charlie said it was about 12,000sq feet. Why?"

"Because this is the biggest freaking house I've ever seen!!!"

"It is quite big. And pretty lonely when you're by yourself so much. Like I am." She trailed off sadly. I couldn't let this gorgeous creature beside me be sad. It was just wrong.

"Well you're not alone anymore. I'm here now!" I said brightly hoping to cheer her up. It seemed to work because she laughed at my seemingly random hyperness.

"Well lets go in" she said eventually. I agreed quickly and we went to the door. She pulled a key on a necklace of from around her neck and unlocked the door. Before she opened the door though she turned to face me and started talking

"I'm warning you now, Charlie went all out when he built the house. My friend Angela fainted the first time she saw the front entrance. I caught her but I don't think I'd be able to catch you!"

"I'm guessing it's safe to assume I'm heavier than your friend is"

"Yes, yes you are."

There was a brief silence before anyone said anything.

"Well lets get this over with" Bella said. She turned back to face the door, twisted the knob and opened the door to what was undoubtedly the biggest front entrance I have ever seen in my life.

A/N: Finally an update. I know I know. I'm terrible. But I have a very good reason for not having this out sooner.

**I would have had this out days ago but I got really sick with strep throat. I literally slept for five days. I only got up for necessary things and to go to the doctor. I've also got finals coming up and I've just missed like a week of school and we were already behind in my classes and now I'm even more behind so I'm more than a little stressed.**

**I promise I'll try and update more often but the next couple of weeks don't be too expectant. **

**Sorry and thank you to all you wonderful readers. I love you all!**

**~!~ WickedLovelyInk'd~!~ **


	3. please dont hate me

A/N: I know I promised no more of these but this is actually important.

After long consideration I have realized that I'm not in the right mental state to write any chapters at the moment.

On march 1st I had to run to catch a last minute flight to Minneapolis because I received news that my dad was dieing. I got there too late.

My dad was diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia or A.L.L, in December of '05. He fought so hard but in the end the cancer beat him. I know that in some of these authors notes I've bitched about him, but I never hated him, it was some of the things he did that I hated.

Please understand that I'm having a hard time dealing with this because the first time I see my dad in almost two years is when he's lying dead in a hospital bed.

I promise to try and update if I can but I hope you can all understand how fucked up my life is at the moment.

Please ont review this because I will eventually take it down. If you have anything you'd like to say please send me a PM.

Thank you for your patience and hopefully understanding.

WickedLovelyInk'd


End file.
